An autonomous vehicle (driverless vehicle) uses various sensors to navigate through a path. Also, various techniques are used to detect obstacles in the surroundings of the vehicle. The autonomous vehicle has a central control unit that helps the vehicle to traverse a path to reach a destination location from a source location. Also, the central control unit detects any obstacles and maneuvers the obstacles by traversing the vehicle in an alternate path. In few scenarios, when an obstacle is detected by the vehicle, a velocity at which the vehicle is travelling may not provide enough space to easily manoeuvre the obstacle. Here, the velocity may be an angular velocity of the vehicle. Also, when a path in which the vehicle is traveling has a steep curve, the vehicle may not be able to traverse the curve easily, and manual intervention may be required in such circumstances. Thus, existing autonomous vehicles does not provide an efficient solution to address the above-mentioned problems.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.